tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Therigatha13.3
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Therigatha >> Therigatha13.3 Adapted from Archaic Translation By Mrs. Rhys Davids 1909 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 13.3 Chapa, Daughter Of A Head-Trapper (Jetthakamigaluddaka) Of Vankahara, Wife Of Upaka, Ex-Ajivaka (Ascetic) She, too, having made her resolve under former Buddhas, and accumulating good karma(deeds) of age-enduring efficacy in many rebirths, till she had accumulated the beneficient roots, and matured the conditions for enlightenment(vimutti, vimukti), was, in this Buddha-age, reborn in the Vankahara country, at a certain village of trappers(hunters), as the daughter of the chief trapper, and named Chapa. At one time Upaka, an ascetic, met the Master(Buddha) as he was going to Benares(just after his enlightenment), there to set rolling(start) from his Bodhi-tree throne, the Wheel of the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), and asked him: 'You seem, my friend, in perfect health! Clear and pure is your complexion. Why have you, friend, renounced the world? or who may your teacher be? or whose doctrine do you believe in?' And he was thus answered by Buddha: 'All have I overcome. Knowing all the Dhamma(path of eternal truth) Freed (Vimutto/vimukti) from all craving(tanha/trishna). My own now is the divine understanding. Whom should I name to you ? For me no teacher lives. I stand alone On earth & in heaven rival to me, there is none. Now go I on seeking Benares town, To start the Wheel, the teaching of the Dhamma(path of eternal truth), To rouse and guide the nations blind and lost, Striking the drum of the Eternal Life giving Ambrosia(Amata/Amrit). The ascetic (Upaka), discerning the omniscience and great mission of the Master (Buddha), was comforted in mind, and replied: 'Friend, may these things be! You are worthy to be a conqueror of Eternity!' Then, taking a by-road, he came to the Vankahara country, and abode near the hamlet of the trappers(hunters), where the head trapper(hunter) supplied his wants. One day the latter, setting off on a long hunt with sons and brothers, asked his daughter not neglect 'the Arahant' 1 in his absence. Now, she was of great beauty; and Upaka, seeking alms at her home, and captivated by her beauty, could not eat, but took his food home, and laid down fasting, vowing he would die should he not win Chapa. After seven days the father returned, and, on inquiring for his 'Arahant,' heard he had not come again after the first day. The trapper searched for him, and Upaka, moaning, and rolling over, confessed his plight. The trapper(hunter) asked if he knew any craft, and he answered, 'No;' but offered to fetch their game and sell it. The trapper agreed, and, giving him a coat, brought him to his own home, and gave him his daughter. In due time she had a son, whom they called Subhadda. Chapa, when the baby cried, sang to him: 'Upaka's boy, ascetic's boy, game-dealer's boy, don't cry, don't cry!' mocking her husband. And he said at length: 'Do you think, Chapa, I have none to protect me. I have a friend, even a Conqueror of Eternity, and to him I will go'. She saw that he was upset, and teased him again and again in the same way, till one day, in anger, he got ready to go. She said much, but vainly, to prevent him, and he set out westward. At that time the Bhagwa(Lord Buddha) was at Savatthi in the Jetavana Grove (monastery), and announced this to the Monks: 'He who today shall come asking, "Where is the Conqueror of eternity?" send him to me'. And then Upaka arrived, and, standing in the midst of the Vihara(monastery), asked: 'Where is the Conqueror of Eternity?' So they brought him, and when he saw the Bhagwa(Lord Buddha), he said: 'do you know me, Lord (Buddha)?' . Buddha ,'Yes, I know. But you, where have you spent the time till now?' , Upaka ,'In the Vankahara country, Lord'. ; Buddha, 'Upaka, you are now an old man; can you bear the holy ordained life?' Upaka, 'I will enter on that, Lord'. The Master(Buddha) told a certain Bhikkhu, 'Come, Bhikkhu, ordain him.' And he from that time on exercising and training himself, was soon established in the Fruition of the State-of-No-Return(Anagami2), and upon that died, being reborn in the Aviha heavens. 3 And at the moment of that rebirth there, he attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha). But Chapa, sick at heart over his departure, delivered her boy to his grandfather, and, following in the way Upaka had gone, renounced the world at Savatthi(to become a nun in Buddha's order), practiced insight meditation (Vipassana4) and soon attained Arahantship(enlightenment equal to Buddha). And elated ,uniting Upaka's verses with her own, she thus said (about the departure of her husband): Her husband Upaka speaks : 'Once, staff in hand, as homeless ascetic I moved freely. Now but a trapper(hunter) I am, sank down fast In harmful bog of earthly lusts, yet glad To come out on the other side. (292) My wife plays with her child and mocks my former state, Believing that her charm still holds me in bonds. But I will cut the knot from Chapa and get ordained again.' (293) Chapa: 'O be not angry with me, hero mine! O you great Muni(Saint), be not angry with me! For how may he who gives place to anger Attain to holy life and meditation?' (294) Upaka: 'No, I'll go forth to Nala. Will live at Nala now, & lead a life of Dhamma(path of eternal truth) of holy ascetics Here I am only getting fettered into beauty (of feminine)!' (295) Chapa: 'O turn again, my dark-eyed lover, come And ever enjoy Kama(sex) with me in this house, And I, will be your slave, And all my relatives shall your servants be.' (296) Upaka: 'You appear as only one fourth (attractive) to me now. If a man desirous of your love, What glory would you promise him' (297) Chapa: 'O dark-eyed love, am I not fair to see, As the vine swaying in the woods, As the pomegranate-tree in fullest bloom Growing on hill-top, or the trumpet-flower Drooping over mouth of island cavern? See, (298) With crimson sandal-wood perfumed, I'll wear Finest Benares robe(silk) for you –O why, O how will you go far away from me?' (299) Upaka: 'So the fowler(hunter) seeks to entrap(the free bird) Parade your charms even as you will, Never shall you bind me to you as before.' (300) Chapa: 'And this child-blossom, O my husband, see Your gift to me-–now surely you will not Forsake her who has borne a child to you ?' (301) Upaka: 'Wise men forsake their children, wealth and relatives, Great heroes ever go forth from the world (into renunciation), As elephants sever their bonds in two.' (302) Chapa: 'Then this your child straightway with stick or knife I'll beat on the ground–to save yourself From mourning for your son, you will not go!' (303) Upaka: 'And if you throw the child to jackals, wolves, Or dogs, O childs's mother, even so, it will not avail to turn me back again!' (304) Chapa: 'Why, then, go if you must, and fare you well. But tell me to what village will you go, What town or city or capital is your goal?' (305) Upaka: 'In the past days we went in our ascetic practice, Believing our shallow practice as genuine. As pilgrims we wandered–hamlet, city, town, And capital–we moved to each in turn.' (306) 'But the Exalted Buddha now does preach, Along the banks of the Neranjara, The Dhamma(path of eternal truth) by which all may be saved from suffering, To him I go; he now my guide shall be.' (307) Chapa: 'Yes, go, and take my homage unto him Who is the supreme Lord of the Worlds, And making salutation by the right, 5 Do you from us to him make offering.' (308) Upaka: 'Now appropriate and right is this, even as you say, That I in doing homage, speak for you To him, the Supreme Lord of the Worlds. And making salutation by the right, I'll render offering for you and me.' (309) So he went to the Neranjara, And saw the very Buddha on the bank, Teaching the Way of Ambrosia(to eternity/immortality)(310) Suffering and how suffering does rise, and how suffering may Be overcome, and of the way to that, Even the Ariyan(noble), Eightfold Path. (311) Low at his feet the husband paid homage, Saluted by the right and Chapa's vows Presented; then again renounced the world For homeless ascetic life; the Threefold Wisdom6 won, And fulfilled the discipline of the Lord Buddha. (312) ---- 1 The 'holy man,' as our tradition might say. He was no Arahant(enlightened equal to Buddha) in the Buddhist sense. 2 Anagami - lit. non-returner , The state prior to nirvana , one who will be reborn in Brahmaloka (arch-angel world) and then from there one will achieve Nirvana. 3 This ranked among the five 'topmost' heavens of the 'world of form,' or Brahma-world. 4 Vipassana : This refers to the foremost insight meditation called 'Vipassana' taught by Buddha in which attention is focussed on inner phenomenon (breath,body,emotions , sensations & mind) with detachment (samata/equanimity) leading to self-awakening & enlightenment. 5 Keeping the right side toward the object of reverance in walking around him (or moving clockwise in circle). 6 Three attainments due to enlightenment (i) recall of past rebirths, (ii) the all seeing Heavenly Eye(or divine eyesight) which can see anywhere in the universe, and (iii) the destruction of all the Asavas(sensual desires) within i.e. purity.